One Direction Song-Fics!
by Romione101
Summary: I've decided to do song-fics about the couples using One Direction songs. First one is Wilby! I'd put that Willa and Philby are the main characters, but it's going to switch around, so I'm not putting anyone as the main character!:)


**Okay, so I've had this idea about doing all the One Direction songs from their album Up All Night, and this is the first one!**

**I'd like to thank Kingdom Kid for giving me this song idea, because without it, I wouldn't have thought of a series! You ROCK!**

**I hope you enjoy this!:)**

* * *

**Philby P.O.V.**

As I close my locker, I see her talking to some of her friends down the hall. Somehow I catch her eye, and she walks toward me with a smile on her face. A beautiful smile.

"Philby, is something wrong?"

I'm torn out of my thoughts when I realize that I've been staring at her. I feel my face start to heat up. I desperately try to think of something cool to say, but I can't come up with anything. Why does she have to make this so hard?

Some guys walk down the hall and yell a greeting to Willa, and anger starts to build up inside me when she smiles and yells back. I know that this is, like, the perfect chance to ask her out, but just like every time I talk to her, my tongue gets tied and my brain stops working.

"Philby, was there something you wanted to tell me, because I have a class in, like, five minutes."

_This is it, _I think to myself, _This is my chance._

"Um, well, I wanted to ask you..."

I make the mistake of looking into her her deep chocolate brown eyes, and I lose all my courage.

"Well, I was just wondering what table you wanted to sit at when we go to the Frozen Marble, because, you know. It gets crowded fast."

I mentally kick myself for how stupid that sounded.

"Oh."

I mentally do everything that can hurt a guy when I see her look of disapointment at my question.

"Well, I guess the one in the corner, by the window."

The bell rings, telling us all to get to class. Willa hurries off to her class, waving goodbye to me as she leaves. Oh, why do I have to mess up every chance I get with her?

_I've tried playing it cool_

_Girl when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me outta the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

As I walk down to my last class of the day, I make myself promise that everything will go perfectly, and that when I walk out of the Frozen Marble, the girl of my dreams will be holding my hand.

_Something's gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

_So, get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

I stand by the front doors of the school, waiting for Willa to come out. I only wait for a couple of minutes, but it seems like forever. When she finally comes out, she's the only thing I see. Yeah, know that's corny, but it's what happens.

We walk our bikes toward Frozen Marble, and I try to flirt with her. But lucky me, my little slip up in the hall earlier made her think that I just wanted to do homework, so all she talks about is stuff that she didn't understand in Science.

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

_Something's gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

We park our bikes and walk into Frozen Marble, Willa still talking about homework.

"Willa, we need to talk," I blurt out.

Her eyes widen slightly as she follows me over to her favorite table and sits down next to me.

"Okay," I start, trying to get all my thoughts straight.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you, it's just, whenever I see you, my tongue gets tied and I can't think. You keep getting inside my head, and that's never happened to me before. I've never thought about a girl as much as I think about you, and I like you, Willa!"

_So, get out, get out, get outta my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So, get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

I say it all very quickly, trying to get to the end as fast as I possibly can. When I finish, I take a big breath of air and close my eyes, waiting for her response.

When she doesn't say anything, I slowly open my eyes to find hers full of tears. Being me, I think the worst.

_Oooohwuooooooh 4x_

_You've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get outta my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

"No, Willa, I'm sorry. If you don't feel the same way, I completely understand, I mean, I know I'm not the most likeable-"

I get cut off by her lips touching mine, and I become the happiest man in the world. When my original shock recedes, I eagerly kiss her back, wrapping my arms around her waist.

After about a minute, we pull away, and Willa's face has tears steaming down it. She smiles and whispers,

"These are happy tears, stupid."

And she kisses me again.

_So, get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

We walk out of the Frozen Marble and take a stroll along the seashore, holding hands, just like I promised we would. Now that I think of it, I never do break my promises.

_So, get out, get out, get out of my mind (Out of my mind)_

_Come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing, yeah_

I walk Willa to her house and stop at her door.

"You know, it was about time you made a move, I was getting worried that you didn't like me." She gives me one of her brilliant smiles, making me wonder how I got so lucky.

I take her gently by the shoulders and give her one long, sweet kiss.

"Now you don't have to worry anymore," I whisper to her, "you're mine."

With that, she smiles and walks into her house, leaving me alone. My phone beeps, and I look to see a text message from Maybeck asking where Willa and I were.

I knew that we were in for a lot of teasing, and for the first time ever, I didn't care. Brcause Willa and I would get through it. Together.

_You've got that one thing_

* * *

**So? What'd you think? R,R, AND R!**

**If there's a specific couple you want for a specific 1D song, PM me so I can write it for you! Thanks!:)**


End file.
